


when you run out of words...

by AmiLu



Category: Bleach, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kaguya is an Alien so Tinfoil Hats, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: ...for your main fics, you try something else.A compilation of 3(+) sentence mini-fics in different fandoms. Tags and warnings will be added as I go.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. a tiny bit lost (naruto; kakashi; dimension travel)

**Author's Note:**

> All these are fills for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html) on Dreamwidth :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, "Something isn't right here"

Kakashi yelped, falling through the vortex created by a combination of his and Obito's Mangekyou only to fall right back into the thick of the war, except... He looked around and blinked twice to make sure it was not a problem with his eyes before being forced to accept that no, he was actually looking at another version of himself dressed with, of all things, a tinfoil hat.

"Why am I wearing a tinfoil hat?" Kakashi asked, and then made a double-take when he realized that his alternate self was not the only one doing so in this bizarre parallel of the fourth shinobi world war.

"Kaguya is an alien," weird-parallel-world-Obito (who looks beaten up but incredibly sane, even wearing a ridiculous tinfoil hat—Kakashi would like to complain to the powers that be; why isn't his own world's Obito sane?) said, as if that answered everything.


	2. a tiny bit lost ii (naruto; kakashi; dimension travel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, you broke the laws of physics again

"Where were you?!" came three voices at the same time, and Kakashi winced at the volume his cute little students managed to reach.

"Mah, mah," he said, waving a hand in front of his face dismissively, "I tripped and fell into another universe in which everyone was fighting Kaguya while wearing tinfoil hats, and when I asked why they told me it was the only way to win because she's an alien, and then they made these for us!" he finished, proudly presenting a haul of tinfoil hats.

"You broke the laws of physics again," Sakura deadpanned, "to bring us tinfoil hats?"

"It was not on purpose!" he defended himself. "And it was mostly Obito's fault."


	3. skipping stones (MDZS; wangxian, JC; time travel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, 'anyway, long story short, we're engaged now.'

"—anyway, long story short, we're engaged now," Wei Ying finishes, beaming at his (baby! so young! barely fifteen!) brother with his hand still clutching his Lan Zhan's.

"So," Jiang Cheng says, but his eyes are curiously vacant, "bad things happened, then you died, then you were brought back to life, then you two together uncovered a conspiracy and saved the world...and got married before ending up back in time, somehow?"

"Yup," Wei Ying says, nodding. "But now we're too young to marry again, so, engaged!"

Jiang Cheng groans and buries his face in his hands. "Mom's gonna kill us all."


	4. a break for a treat (bleach; rukihime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bleach, Orihime/Rukia, cake

Rukia absolutely adores the sweet treats the transient world offers—there's nothing like them back home—and so when Inoue invites her to a confectionery shop after school one day, she promptly dumps Ichigo on his own with strict orders to keep an eye on possible hollows and under threat of disembowelment if he bothered her for anything else.

"Rukia-chan loves cakes, right?" Inoue asks with a smile as they walk together, and her bright expression does something to Rukia's tummy that she doesn't quite know what to do with.

"They are particularly delicious, yes," she says, trying to ignore the fact that her face feels hot—it must be the sun's fault, surely.


	5. Regrets (MDZS; wangxian, lan wangji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mo Dao Zu Shi, any, regrets

Words have never come easy, not even when he was a boy, and now as an adult—after realizing their importance—Lan Wangji is still unable to wield them successfully. Using Bichen is easy as breathing; plucking at Wangji's strings, too; but words... his words come out all wrong, even when he tries to use them, and is it not a surprise then that Wei Ying did not understand him, not even in the end, and now he is  _ gone _ and Lan Wangji will never be able to reach him.

_ Words, _ Lan Wanji thinks, half grief-stricken, half delirious from the pain in his back,  _ are my greatest enemy. _


	6. sleeping arrangements (MDZS; wei ying & wen yuan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any, any, too cold to sleep alone

Wei Ying startles from his new normal nightmare-fueled sleep with muscles tense and eyes red, ready to summon the dead and lay waste to the unexpected intruder, only to freeze when he comes face to face with sleepy brown eyes in a too-small face.  
  
"Xian-gege," A-Yuan says, tiny fist rubbing at the corner of one eye, "it's cold, can A-Yuan sleep here?"  
  
Wei Ying melts and offers him a smile, forgetting his night terrors as the little boy cuddles up to him, his slight weight a source of comfort and warmth he hadn't expected to find again after everything that's happened.


	7. tis but a scratch (MDZS; wen qing & wei wuxian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any, any, "it looks worse than it is"

"It looks worse than it is," Wei Wuxian assures her with a too calm tone and a too calm expression in his too-pale face.  
  
Wen Qing grits her teeth and raises her acupuncture needle menacingly higher. "You," she says, and her words come tight with tension and barely repressed anger, "have half your intestines dangling out of your gut _so don't try to imply I'm over-reacting_ and sit your ass down, Wei Wuxian, or I'll _make you._ "


	8. polite invitation (naruto; madatobi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Tobirama says, red eyes blank and face impossible to read.  
  
"It's not that difficult!" Madara screeches, agitated and despairing because _how much clearer can he be?!_ "I don't find you utterly distasteful, in fact I daresay I find you interesting, and somehow handsome and I _would like to take you out on a date_ , you insufferable Senju!"


	9. a silver cub (naruto; orochimaru & tsunade & baby!kakashi; sakuoro pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, put that thing back where it came from or so help me

Tsunade drags her hand tiredly down her face and sighs. "No, you _will_ put it back where it came from, or so help me."  
  
"But," Orochimaru says, voice smooth and cajoling and almost pleading, "look at him! When I found him he was all alone, and he _bites!_ "  
  
Tsunade looks dubiously at the grumpy toddler with silver hair being held up like a misbehaving puppy by her teammate and answers, "That doesn't make it any better, you know. Plus, I'm pretty sure that's Sakumo's cub—you can't keep it."  
  
Orochimaru's golden eyes fucking _sparkle_ , and Tsunade thinks she's made a mistake.


	10. holding the fort (bleach; yuzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any: ordinary person in a world of gods & monsters.

"Yuzu we have to go right now see you soon take care bye!" Karin says in a single breath, running out of the door before slamming it shut as she runs, presumably, after Ichigo who must have jumped from the window. (Karin's not yet gotten the trick to getting out of her body without help and Ichigo still doesn't like her running off into danger with him, so she needs to get to the Shoten first to get Urahara or one of the kids to help her, first.)  
  
Yuzu hums absent-mindedly and makes plans for dinner; her siblings will be hungry after they're done with whatever monster has appeared now in their not-so-peaceful Karakura, and she's not about to let them starve.


	11. secrets and lies (guardian TV; shen wei/zhao yunlan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guardian (TV series), Zhao Yunlan/Shen Wei, secrets and lies
> 
> In an alternate universe in which everything is beautiful and nothing hurts...

"You never told me you met me before," Zhao Yunlan accuses when he's back in his proper timeline and after all the trouble with Ye Zun has passed.  
  
Shen Wei raises an eyebrow and, adjusting one of his sleeve-garters, points out, "And you never told me you were from years in the future, _Kun Lun_."  
  
Zhao Yunlan blinks, then snorts, "Fair."


	12. chilling realization (harry potter; sirius black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry Potter, any, regrets

The cold seeps through his skin and his muscles and directly into his bones. Dementors are nasty buggers, and the terrible weather certainly doesn't help, but worst of all is the chilling realization that he's completely and utterly failed - Sirius got his best friend murdered, let Wormtail _(traitor)_ escape, left his godson alone. He's a triple failure: friend and avenger and godfather, and he laughs and laughs and _laughs,_ because his mother was _right_ and because if he doesn't, he'll cry until all his insides are carved out and there's nothing left of him behind.


	13. passionate (bleach; uryuu & ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bleach, any, passion

"Oi, Uryuu," Ichigo calls, and the boy turns to look at him inquisitively with an eyebrow arched behind his glasses. "Yuzu told me to remind you she wanted to start on your joint project tomorrow, if you're free," he says, though he doesn't have a clue what project she's talking about even if he can hazard a guess. If it's those two, then it has to be—  
  
"Yes, certainly," Uryuu says, eyes glinting with a passion that looks almost foreign in his ever stoic-looking friend. "Tell her I'll be there at five, with my own supplies."  
  
—definitely sewing stuff, yeah.


	14. Admiration (haikyuu; kageyama & oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, The person I want to be.

Oikawa jump-serves and Kageyama's eyes grow wide; he plays the defense and scores a point and Kageyama's breath catches; he performs a beautifully smooth toss and Kageyama's eyes sparkle.  
  
 _This,_ he thinks, _is the person I want to **be** in the future._  
  
Then—  
  
 _No. This is the person I want to **surpass.**_


End file.
